vxmoduleswikiaorg-20200214-history
VX Module Versions
Volt Xoccula's VX Module has come in many different versions and configurations over the years. The most current version as of this writing is the VX6. Volt Xoccula has made a habit of licensing production patents to multiple manufacturers both inside and outside the United States, so while this list attempts to be comprehensive, it is by no means complete. VX1 The VX1 was Volt Xoccula's very first VX Module. It was released in 1953 following the merger of Volt Red Sciences and Xoccula to little fanfare (although the New York Times was persuaded to cover the event, and photographs of the design team posing with the VX1 are still in existence today). The VX1 was entirely powered by cutting edge vacuum-tube technology, and the VX development team were responsible for suppressor grid bicabulation that led to the widespread adoption of the technology. VX2 The VX2, released in 1966, was created as the direct successor to the aging VX1, after it was discovered that the original line of modules could not be modded to handle the gamma output of a 2D omicron return loop. The VX2 adapted the existing technology along predictable dimensions (cubic), introducing bifractal lensing and post-zero reconstitution. Production of this model was among the best-kept secrets of its era, leading to Randall Baker's droll remark: "The trilinear output of this model could only be detected using transdimensional axes." Variants of the VX2 were used by NASA for the Apollo program. Four-phase atmostasis of a dust sample was used to compute the approximate motion of C12H26-set lunar dust particles during descent, since at the time, no lunar rock samples had been obtained for study. This was quite possibly the only time that VX and the theory of system-state emulation came close to becoming mainstream in the sciences. VX3 The VX3, developed in the early 1970s, marked a change in serial number adaptations; while previous VX models had the case stamp right underneath the vacuum tube relief valve, the VX4 added a metal label riveted to the side. The VX3 also eliminated the "hundreds" versioning system; while "Version 1" of the VX2 could well be referred to as a "VX210", the VX3 started the precedent of punctuating VX version numbers - i.e., "VX3-T23-PP009". VX4 Following its release in 1984, The VX4 debuted one of the best sizing relays ever developed. That admittedly impressive achievement was the rare step forward on this model. The VX4's cradling nodes were no better than the VX3's (and some claim they were worse). The VX4 was considered (in context) merely passable by most, and might have marked the decline of the VX Module, if it weren't for the VX5, which proved to be a large step forward. VX5 The Volt Xoccula VX5 was produced from the late 1990s until the release of the VX6 in 2004. VX began licensing the manufacturing process to a number of third parties, including the United States government, which used it in various capacities until the sudden retirement of the VX5 due to the Winbert Incident in 1995. The VX5 was the first model explicitly branded as a Volt Xoccula. Previous models had used "Volt Xoccula" to refer to the company and "VX" to the product. VX6 Released in 2004, Volt Xoccula continues to produce the VX6, which is currently the most popular VX module. Like its predecessors, the VX6 ships with Mornington center fluxes in its consumer/hobbyist line, and Calibra center fluxes in its industrial/government product. 'Slide Counter' Slide Counter made a VX Module and marketed it as the Slide-Counter 820Hz Spin VX. It is essentially a heavily-modified VX6. 'VX6.2' Volt Xoccula claimed the VX6.2 eliminated the need for ion insulation plates, so all VX6.2 and newer VX modules omit them by default. There is some debate over whether Volt Xoccula actually eliminated the plates from the design metrics or whether their omission was simply a cost-saving issue. However, after the Stuttgart Incident, Volt Xoccula has offered L-2XD ion insulation plates for free to any owner who produces a proof of purchase (although they refuse to pay shipping). VX7 Released March 20, 2017, the VX7 is a major break from past conventions. Volt Xoccula, in the time leading up to its release, claimed that the VX7 will "change the way we think about physics, chemistry, and the very foundational laws of the universe." According to Consumer Reports it attracted a larger number of new enthusiasts than any previous VX release in history, thanks to its friendlier interface and desktop integration. Delta Researchers and manufacturers hailed the VX7 for the ease with which it was possible to maneuver into a consistent-phase, non-recursive .75 Delta, as well as the ability to go "true quantum" out of the box. However, the VX7 also came with many unannounced changes, such the computationally-expensive 4rφ unit and the inclusion of over 400 focal presets on the TRM-spectrometer. Many essential features were outright removed - for example, many VX enthusiasts expressed their dissent at the removal of ingrained CC2 transfer, requiring separate geotransversion units to fulfill the basic task. VX Monthly and other major industry publications reported that professionals and long-time hobbyists refused to upgrade, citing the VX7's poorly-implemented backwards compatibility, and a lack of focus on useful features not related to maximizing Delta values. VX7 Pro Following the immense amount of user feedback, the VX7 Pro was released on the December 28 2017. The VX7 Pro fixed many of the issues that came with the release of the original module, such as re-including geotransverters for CC1 and CC2 cossomer samples, and scrapping the 4rφ hypertrig OS in favor of the more efficient 3rφ. The Pro also fixed a bug that caused the hexaphonic gearing to counter-resonate when attempting a backscatter reactualization, making it impossible to perform the task without manually configuring the pins. The VX7 Pro, upon user request, also included an built-in Haess monitor directly aligned with the sub-D spatial matrices. Category:Components Category:Content